The Great Late Night Cake Raid
by Darkfoot
Summary: It's bedtime in England's house but there are a few little colonies who are determined not to go to sleep. Parent!England, Chibi!Colonies Don't own Hetalia


**THE GREAT LATE NIGHT CAKE RAID.**

"Alright boys, bed time," England commanded, putting his hands on his hips. Canada yawned and grabbed America's hand to drag him off to their shared room, ignoring the sleepy protests of his younger twin. India reluctantly trudged off to bed as well, followed by South Africa, who was hiding his yawn behind his hand. Australia and New Zealand, however, were wide awake and determined not to go to bed anytime soon.

"But it's daytime!" New Zealand squeaked, bouncing on the spot.

"Yeah!" Australia chimed in. "We can't go to sleep while it's daytime!" He grinned widely and clapped loudly. "We should play a game!"

"Yeah!" New Zealand agreed eagerly, bouncing faster.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no," England growled. "It is dark outside, and that means it's time for little colonies to go to bed."

"It's not dark at my house~" New Zealand grinned, wriggling with pent up energy.

"It's not at mine either!" Australia chirped.

"I don't care! Go to sleep!" England snapped.

"I don't want to go to sleep," Australia stated simply. "And neither does Fluffy. Right, Fluffy?" he asked, producing the infamous 'Fluffy' seemingly out of nowhere. Fluffy was a huge wolf spider that was roughly the size of England's own hand, if not bigger.

"If 'Stralia's not going to bed, I'm not either!" New Zealand declared, spinning around in circles.

"No bed! No bed!" Australia squealed, jumping up on the couch with Fluffy on his head.

"Go to bed!" England ordered. "For god's sake, boys! I knew I shouldn't have given you cake!"

"Cake! I want cake!" Australia giggled, bouncing on the couch.

"Me too! Me too!" New Zealand joined in, twirling faster.

"No! There is no cake for naughty children who won't go to bed!" England scolded.

"But I want cake!" Australia stopped jumping and started to pout. "I want cake now!"

"No. You don't get any cake because you won't go to bed," England declared. "If you go to bed right now though, you can have some in the morning."

"Cake!" New Zealand squealed, suddenly staggering to a stop. "Wales'll gimmie cake!"

He grinned before turning and sprinting out of the room, heading towards the area of the house where the older nations stayed.

"New Zealand! For the love of… Ugh, I'll just let Wales take care of him," he decided.

"I want cake!" Australia demanded, plopping down on the couch. "I want cake! I want cake!" His voice rose with each repetition and England winced with dread, knowing what was coming.

"Australia, if you start screaming, you'll get no cake in the morning…" he warned weakly, but Australia ignored him and clenched his fists tightly, taking a deep breath.

"I. Want. CAKE!" he screeched, tipping his head back and kicking his legs. Fluffy scuttled off his head and vanished behind the couch, startled by his owner's sudden scream. As the child paused to take another deep breath, England leapt forward and clamped his hand over the little one's mouth.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you cake! Will you shut up now?!" he hissed. Australia bit down hard on his hand in response. England whipped his hand away with a curse and shook it in pain. "You little shit!"

"I want cake!" was Australia's response. What little patience England had snapped at that moment and he lunged forward and grabbed the back of Australia's shirt, lifting him into the air.

"That's it! You are going to bed whether you like it or not!" he snapped, carrying Australia through the poorly swept corridors to the bedroom he shared with New Zealand.

"I'm not sleepy!" Australia protested, kicking out wildly as he tried to escape. "I'm not going to sleep!"

"Oh, yes you will…" England muttered darkly. "I have ways of making you sleep..."

After that rather ominous comment, Australia finally fell silent. After he had been deposited on his bed and locked in his room and New Zealand had been found, snoozing on the foot of Wales' bed, England finally retired himself, looking forward to a few hours of pure, uninterrupted rest.

* * *

**(ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER…)**

Australia stood up on his tiptoes, ear pressed against the door as he fiddled with the nail he had prised from his headboard. Finally the lock clicked open and he pocketed the nail, a triumphant grin plastered across his face.

* * *

**(THE NEXT MORNING)**

Australia blinked his eyes sleepily, squinting blearily as he attempted to adjust to the bright light of the kitchen… Wait, the kitchen? What was he doing in the kitchen? He turned his head to the side and spotted the sugary remains of the cake he'd gleefully gorged himself on the night before.

Oh...That's what he was doing in here. He grinned and sat up, glancing around to see if he'd been caught. Luckily, it looked like no one was up yet, so he quickly clambered to his feet and staggered down the hall to his bedroom, knocking over more than a few things on his way.

England entered the kitchen mere moments later, and his eyes widened in horror at the sight of the mess that greeted him.

The pantry door was left gaping wide open, spilling out food onto the floor, the floor England had spent hours waxing and polishing the day before, which was now scattered with cake crumbs and shards of broken plates where **_someone _**had clumsily dropped them in the dark.

England stormed through the second kitchen door out to the hall, and discovered a very clear path of destruction leading towards the children's wing.

"America…" he growled, stomping furiously as he followed the trail down the hall, expecting it to lead straight to the American colony's bedroom. But to his surprise, the damage went right past Alfred's room and continued down the corridor to the room New Zealand and Australia shared.

England flung the door open, revealing a sleeping Australia, curled up on his bed with the incriminating chocolate crumbs and icing smeared across his little face.

"Australia!" England roared, startling the dozing child into wakefulness. "What is the meaning of this?! Did you eat the cake?!"

Australia jolted up, wide eyed, a very obvious guilty look on his face.

"Uh…"

"Well?! What do you have to say for yourself, young man?!" England demanded, glaring daggers down at the boy as he waited for Australia's answer.

"It was Canada."

**THE END.**

**I'm back~ Did'ja miss me? anyone? No? Okay then. Well. I had no internet for about 2 weeks so I had a lot of time to write stories, this is just the first of many. So yeah. Keep your eye out for more stuff~ **

**Darky out~**


End file.
